Lógica felina
by Ame Winner
Summary: Pero como soy un Dorado y no me puedo ir cuando quiera, tú puedes visitarme en Leo.


Un oneshot sin muchos pies ni cabeza.

Sentí ganas de escribir sobre Regulus y Yato aunque esto no es precisamente lo que tenía en mente (o puede que las cosas con un tinte de humor no se me den xD).

Quizás el próximo año, regrese con algo más de ellos.

* * *

**Lógica felina**

Esa misma sensación, pero de una forma diferente, la había experimentado muchas veces cuando salía corriendo con todas sus fuerzas sólo porque sí, por el gusto de hacerlo y el hecho de poder; corría hasta llegar al río, doblaba por la vereda llena de arbustos de fresas silvestres y cuando el pecho comenzaba a dolerle, perdía el suelo y terminaba rodando colina abajo, con hojitas entre el cabello, algunos raspones en las mejillas rojas por el esfuerzo y esas lagrimillas en los ojos a causa del miedo y la emoción.

Así se sentía correr, rodar y no frenar…

Era emocionante, aterrador, gritaba buena parte del camino hacía abajo y luego, cuando todo se detenía y él aún estaba mareado, reía nervioso pero con el corazón agitado serenándose.

Y justo así, idéntico a eso, se sentía el querer a la persona que estaba a su lado.

Quizás no era la forma más poética del universo para describir sentimientos pero, la elocuencia no era el fuerte de Regulus y para él esa era una muy buena definición de amor. Su padre había sido un hombre sabio al que en su niñez nunca entendió, pero Regulus sí recordaba las cosas que éste le había enseñado y algunas de ellas comenzaban a tomar sentido para él.

Amar, por ejemplo…

Amaba a su padre y a su tío, al Señor Aldebarán, pero ahora había descubierto otra manera de emplear esa palabra y otra forma de sentir amor que era diferente al cariño fraternal de un niño.

—¡Auch! —se quejó, enderezando la espalda para no encorvarse.

—Quédate quieto –Yato se encargó de limpiarle el raspón en el hombro—. ¿Cómo se supone que te ocurrió esto? Pareces un gato revolcado —masculló mirándole con mal talante—, semejante dorado…

Y más que ofenderse, Regulus sonrió.

—Corría —explicó con simpleza.

—¿Corrías? —Yato arqueó una ceja.

—Ajá —afirmó con una ancha sonrisa—, y luego rodé.

—¡Qué clase de respuesta es esa? Si serás…

Yato, sencillamente, no quería imaginarse como terminaría Regulus si acaso se le ocurría tratar de volar.

—Torpe —terminó por decir, pegándole una bandita sobre la nariz raspada.

Con la sonrisa de siempre, esa que sacaba de quicio a Yato, Regulus giró y se inclinó hacia éste tal forma que el chico tenía dos opciones: aguantaba la cercanía o se movía. Por terquedad y por quererle demostrar que no se intimidaría, Yato decidió conservar su lugar y la cabeza en alto.

—¿Qué? —preguntó cuando Regulus permaneció mirándole.

—Me gustaría llevarte a casa.

Yato, con el color en el rostro, sacudió las manos negando por la forma en la que eso sonaba.

—¡No soy un perro callejero! —replicó con indignación.

—Y presentarte a mi padre.

Ajeno a la queja, Regulus siguió contándole su plan.

—Claro… él ya no está pero, tú entiendes…

Había una tumba, un lugar de descanso, ante la cual podrían hablar; hasta ahora no había pensado en regresar pero, quizás era momento de salir del Santuario antes de que el tiempo y las responsabilidades le jugaran en contra.

—¡Calla!

Yato cubrió la boca del rubio con la diestra, apretándole contra él.

—Creo que ese golpe te dejó algo suelto ahí dentro —sacudió la cabeza de Regulus como si se tratara de una vasija con tapa y suspiró, soltándole cuanto nada sonó y éste pareció más calmado.

Estaba confirmado ya y es que para Yato, Regulus era un bicho raro.

Muy, muy raro…

—No soy como tú —indignado, Yato se cruzo de brazos—. Un intento de gato, un… un… —resopló, con la mente en blanco a causa de esos ojos azules bien puestos en su persona.

Así debían de sentirse las presas que cruzaban miradas con un león, conscientes de que estaban atrapadas, de que podían correr pero no escapar y de que el próximo movimiento sería realmente… el último.

Yato inhaló en un intento por armarse de valor y huir de ahí lo más dignamente posible, pero perdió el aliento porque lo siguiente que sintió fue la boca de Regulus sobre la propia; los labios suaves, la lengua contra la suya y ese cosquilleo en el estómago que le provocaba el tener a su compañero de armas esmerándose en mejorar el beso.

Y seguro Regulus lo logró, por que Yato dejó escapar un indiscreto gemido mientras apretaba los dedos en torno a la muñeca ajena.

El calor subió desde el pecho de Yato, colorándole el rostro y las orejas cuando se separaron, se miraron y el joven león se relamió los labios como si saboreara ese momento de triunfo personal.

El rubio soltó un suspiro, relajado y dispuesto a seguir.

—Pero como soy un Dorado y no me puedo ir cuando quiera —Regulus continuó hablando, como si el beso no hubiera ocurrido—, puedes visitarme en Leo…

—¡Ni de broma! —se quejó—. Eso que tu quieres que yo sea, tiene nombre. ¿Eh?, ¡eh!

Yato le empujó y el rubio se dejo caer, rodó en el pasto y se recostó de costado para observarle, si lo habìa imaginado o no… a Yato le pareció ver al otro restregar la mejilla sobre el cesped como un minino.

—No bromeo… —murmuró.

—No hables tan a la ligera... —Yato apretó los puños, aún enrojecido—, y sobre todo… ¡no hagas cosas sin pensar!, ¡no puedes simplemente… ¡no debes… —se señaló el rostro y el orgullo no le dejó seguir.

Yato gruñó, frustrado y con el pecho agitado.

—Ey, Yato…

—¡¿Qué?! — sonó exhasperado.

—Te quiero.

Y ahí estaba otra vez ese calor encendiéndole hasta las orejas a Yato.

—¡Torpe! —reclamó de nuevo—, no puedes tomar a la gente por sorpresa con eso.

—Pero —Regulus arrugó el entrecejo—, es la verdad.

—Que no.

—¡Sí! —insistió.

—¡No!

Regulus se mordió los labios, lo que se apretaba en su pecho era cariño del que se transformaba en amor y lo sabía porque no podía poner a Yato al lado de Sysiphus ni de su padre, o Aldebarán; ya ni siquiera estaba en el mismo lugar que el resto de sus compañeros o los Dorados; Yato se encontraba un escalón más arriba.

Era el primero, y podría ser el único.

—Bueno —Regulus hizo una pausa—, tal vez no…

Y con esa respuesta, Yato respingó.

—¡Ves! —le apuntó con el brazo tenso—. ¡Tenías que decir sí!

—¿Por qué?

—¡Porque sí! —Yato se dio de golpes contra una pared invisible—. Por que si de verdad te gusto, tenías que insistir hasta que yo también lo aceptara.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó un confundido león.

—Qué también me gustas!

Yato tensó los hombros, echando el cuerpo hacia atrás ante lo que acababa de ocurrir frente a sus ojos; entreabrió los labios para quejarse pero un emocionado Regulus le frenó.

—¡Ves! —Regulus saltó en su lugar ante lo que parecia un jaque mate.

—¿Qué? Ohhh… ¡No!, ¡no! —energicamente negó— ¡Era un ejemplo!

—Te gustooo —canturreó el rubio.

Con un gruñido y revolviéndose el cabello, Yato se dejo caer de espaldas. Fracasaba en sus intentos de ser maduro porque se la pasaba al lado de alguien que razonaba con la lógica de un niño pero que, a pesar de ello, hablaba de sentimientos adultos.

—Si serás… —murmuró.

Regulus sonrió ante lo que parecía una rendición y soltó un sonoro suspiro observando el cielo azul sobre ellos; ojalá su padre estuviera vivo para contarle cómo se sentía al lado de ese chico, seguro que lo entendería.

Y si no, él le haría entender.

—La próxima vez —comentó, alargando la mano para acariciar los dedos del otro— rueda conmigo.

Yato guardó silencio, mordiéndose los labios al estar sobre su costado y de frente al otro; no entendía cómo algo tan simple podía sonar tan indecoroso en su cabeza, seguramente Regulus hablaba literalmente de rodar y eso lo hacía todo aún más vergonzoso, si era sólo él quien estaba pensando de más.

—¿Te animas?

—Hmn. Creo que mejor te espero abajo —sonrió, dándole una mirada al hombro raspado.

—Te empujaré —le sonrió.

Si Yato no quería saltar al vacío con él y vivir todo ese sentimiento, Regulus estaba dispuesto a darle un pequeñisimo empujón y cuando dejaran de rodar, ya estando en el fondo, quizás Yato lo entendería todo.

Por ahora, Regulus simplemente se movió buscando otro beso y no se rindió hasta que los supuestos empujones de esas manos se detuvieron.

—Lo volveré a preguntar —le anunció—, muchas veces.

—Quisieras…

Sonrió al mirar a un enrojecido Yato pues ahora se sabía correspondido, aunque éste rodara los ojos al fijarse en la bandita sobre su nariz y siguiera gruñendo cosas en las que le llamaba infantil.

**oOo**


End file.
